


(post-)coital

by ionia



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: Original posting date: Dec 11, 2013MatureThe boys talk while they have sex. Dialogue only (almost). Non-explicit sex. Bottom Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133990
Kudos: 8





	(post-)coital

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: Dec 11, 2013  
> Mature
> 
> The boys talk while they have sex. Dialogue only (almost). Non-explicit sex. Bottom Bruce.

“Go get me a glass of water.”

“Why do I have to-”

“Because I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Hah, mission accomplished. You’re not leaving this bed for the next eight hours.”

“Hm.”

“Here you go, thirsty man.”

“Hah.” A low laugh. Bruce’s laugh. Clark loves the feeling it gives him.

“Hmmm.”

“Are you waiting for more, Clark? You’re still hard.”

“That’s okay. It’ll go away.”

“Not if you keep doing _that._ ”

“Oh.” He doesn’t pull his hand away from Bruce’s thigh. “Are you up for one more?" 

"Mm-mm.”

“Okay, turn over. On your side. I’ll do the work, you don’t have to move.”

“I’m not lazy, Clark.”

“No, but you’re tired, and determined, so we’re doing it this way.”

“Okay… hnn.”

“Slow?”

“Yes.”

“Mmm, you’re already getting hard again.”

“No. Don’t. I want to see if you can make me come - hnn - just like this.”

“Are you testing my skills?”

“When am I not?”

_“Never.”_

“Hnng… do that again.”

\----------

“You know, your hair isn’t really black. It’s just very dark brown.”

“No one’s hair is really black.”

“Mine is.”

“No human’s hair is really black.”

“It smells good.”

“Black is my favourite colour.”

“Oh, Bruce…”

\----------

“Slower. Go slower.”

“Like this?”

“Yes.”

\----------

“You know, I hate it when I’ve just taken a shower and then - hnn - find you waiting in my bed.”

“I love it.”

“And then you insist on taking a bath together afterwards.”

“I don’t do that.”

“Hm-mm.”

“Is this a hint? I said you weren’t leaving this bed for the next eight hours.”

“Hm.”

“We’ll take a bath in the morning.”

“Heh.”

“You sure are talkative tonight." 

“Hrm.”

"I like it.”

“You like everything.”

“I don’t like it when you ignore me.”

"..."

“Walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

"..."

“Don’t give me that smirk, Bruce.”

“Mm. A little faster.”

“Like this?”

“Y-yes.”

\----------

“God, Clark…”

“Not God, just me.”

\----------

“Ah. Yes, Clark. _Clark.”_

“Fucking _golly_.”

“Okay, that’s it. Quit talking.”

“Make me.”

…

“Mmmm, Bruce…Mm!”


End file.
